In The Diary Of Casey
by sunshinexxohh
Summary: Derek finds Casey's journal, and he reads it. What does Casey actually think of him? I got the idea from the song Diary Of Jane, but it doesn't really have anything to do with the story. R&R please, my first LWD fanfic! ONESHOT!


(Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek, or the song Diary Of Jane. That belongs to Breaking Benjamin. ) )

(A/N: This is going to be a oneshot, and just imagine this as an episode, where the song Diary Of Jane is playing softly in the backround. I'll put the lyrics at the end, so you know how it incorporates into the story. This is just going to be about Derek coming across Casey's journal, and...okay you'll have to read to find out the rest!)

* * *

"Casey!" I banged on her door. No answer. "Casey!" I knocked again. I sighed. She'll just have to put her own laundary in. I turned to leave, then I heard Nora's voice in my head saying, "Derek! You need to do more around here! You'll be suprised at how much more everyone in this house will respect you for your help..." blah blah blah or some crap like that. Okay. I'm going in.

I opened Casey's door, finding her room spotless and perfect as usual. I went over to her hamper, and dumped the contents into the basket I was carrying. She won't even appreciate this, probably. I set her clothes hamper back down and I was just about to leave when I noticed her journal sitting...open...on her desk...open. I turned, making sure no one was in the hall behind me. I set my basket down and picked up her journal.

_February 21st_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am sooo missing Sam. He has no idea. I wish I could turn back time, and stop whatever happened between us from happening. But, I can't. Anyway, the Venturi-MacDonald household is...let's just say, not functioning very well. Lizzie and Edwin are getting closer, which is good. But that's about where the good stops. Marti thinks the refridgerator has magical powers, thanks to our very own, Derek Venturi. Derek is...annoying. But I think there is a little bit of good in him somewhere. DEEP down there. There has to be. Isn't there good in everyone? I hope so. I want to think that Derek is a good guy, but its soo hard, considering his idea of a good deed is being in the same room as someone who is doing a good deed. Anyway, I'm off to Emily's, it's movie night. More later._

I set the book back down. Casey believes in me? That's hard to...well...believe. The truth is, I miss my mom. I don't like the fact that my dad has found someone else, Nora, to replace her. It's hard to adjust to my new step-mother and step-sisters. But, telling Marti the fridge has magical powers was pretty funny.

* * *

"Derek, can you help me with this?" Nora called from the kitchen.

"No. The game's on!" I yelled back. But then I remembered what I had read a few days ago. _But I think there is a little bit of good in him somewhere. _

I shut off the TV and went into the kitchen "What do you need help with?"

Nora looked up, suprised. "Well, I need a little help reaching some stuff up there." She pointed to the cupboard above the fridge. The magical fridge. Ha.

"Sure." I jumped up and opened the cabinet. "What do you need?" I asked looking at the assortment of tupperware and pans up there.

"The cassorole dish."

I jumped back up and grabbed what I think is the cassorole dish.

"This it?" I asked, handing the dish to Nora.

"Yes. Thanks, Derek. I really appreciate the help you have been giving lately. The laundary, watching Marti,... by the way, do you have any idea why she thinks the fridge is magic?"

I just grinned. "Glad to be of service."

* * *

Later that night, George and Nora had to go to Lizzie and Edwin's parent teacher conferences, so I was left with Marti. Casey went shopping with Emily,

"Derek?"

"What is it, Smarti?" I asked dully. I was reading the Sports Illustrated Sam left here a couple days ago.

"Can you make me an ice cream sundae?" Marti was now at my side, poking me.

"Sure." I put the magazine down, and followed Marti to the kitchen.

"I want vanilla ice cream, and hot fudge, and sprinkles, and whipped cream and..."

"A cherry on top?" I finshed for her.

"Yeah!" Marti giggled.

I made us each some ice cream, and I helped Marti hop up onto the counter next to me to eat them.

"Derek, make the fridge do a trick." Marti said as she stuffed her sundae into her mouth.

"Umm, its...sleeping right now, so I can't."

"Oh." Marti said.

We ate in silence for a moment.

"Derek?" Marti asked again.

"What is it, Smarti?"

"I love you." She leaned over and hugged me with her little arms.

I smiled. "I love you too, Smarti."

* * *

There was a knock on my door. I looked up from the comic book I was looking at.

"Yeah?"

"Derek, can you put some more laundary in?" My dad asked.

Geez. I do it once, and these people think I'll do it whenever they ask.

"Yeah. Sure. Later."

"Thanks Derek. You're really a good kid." My dad said.

I finished the comic, and then got another basket to collect clothes in. I got the hampers from the little kids rooms first, then I went to Casey's. Apparently she's at Emily's again, because she wouldn't answer the door. I went in and dumped her clothes in. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Casey's journal was lying there, open. Again. Man, do I have good luck.

_March 8th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am really suprised at everything Derek has been doing around here. He's polite, nice, caring, and he even helped my mom in the kitchen a few days ago. Maybe there's hope for him yet. I never thought I would say this, but I actually like having Derek around. He's...well, he's Derek. And that's not such a bad thing._

I smiled. Casey...doesn't hate me? Then I noticed a little arrow she drew at the bottom of the page. I flipped it over.

_Derek, stop reading my journal!!!!! Oh, and by the way, I love you, in case I haven't told you that. You're a great brother._

I grinned. I guess even the masters get caught. I set her book back down, and closed her door. Casey was coming up the stairs. She was smiling, so I think she knows that I read it. She stopped in front of me.

"I meant it Derek. You're a good brother. A little annoying, yes, but I love you." She gave me a hug.

"I love you too." I said as we hugged. "I'm glad you're my sister."

* * *

**The Diary Of Jane  
**

If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Try to find out what makes you tick  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate  
And I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone  
What have I become

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

* * *

I know the song doesn't really fit in with the story, but I was listening to the song when I got the idea for this. So. Yeah. 


End file.
